


The Walls Caterwauling

by voleuse



Category: Justin de Quincy Mysteries - Sharon Kay Penman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: She calls ravens from the sky to inspect our work.To be a queen's man is complicated, Justin finds.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Walls Caterwauling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liekinloimu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liekinloimu/gifts).



> Takes place between the first two books.

i. _they say first remove their boots_  
Truth be told, despite the isolation of his childhood, Justin had not given overmuch thought to what he was missing. He hadn't considered what having a mother to fuss over him might be like, or what it might mean to have the regard of a father. As such, he didn't immediately recognize the warmth beneath his ribs when Gunter would clap a hand on his shoulder over ale at the end of the day. Or why he felt so pleased when he overheard Gunter tell a pair of sailors how Justin had captured two murderous highwaymen.

He did know, however, there was something that clicked right when he rode Copper up to the smithy, knowing he'd be welcomed without hesitation.

Justin had a home. And when he stopped by the workshop to give word he would be gone for a few days, Gunter's well-wishing wrapped around him like a cloak.

ii. _a fresh hex behind my eyes_  
Lucy hurrahed when Justin entered the alehouse, Shadow in tow. Justin laughed. "I've never seen someone so pleased to see me leave as you." Lucy giggled, and Justin winked at her to signal the joke. Then Shadow let out a happy yelp, and he and Lucy ran back out to the yard.

Nell came in from the kitchen balancing three bowls of porridge. Justin hastened to lighten her load, which Nell rolled her eyes at but allowed. Young Ellis was sitting at a table near the door, and Justin set one of the bowls in front of him. Nell seated herself next to Ellis, and gestured that Justin might join them.

"I've a ride ahead of me," Justin said apologetically. "To Andover on an errand and--"

"And you cannot tell us exactly what that errand is," Nell finished. The corner of her mouth quirked. "So I suppose you think to charge us with Shadow in the meantime?"

Justin scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well. If it might be--"

Nell cut him off with a quick swipe of her hand. "You'll find some bread and cheese in the kitchen," she said. "You'd best take some for the journey out."

"Thank you, Nell," Justin said gratefully. He headed towards the back, but laughed when Nell called after him.

"I'll add this to your account then!"

iii. _burn it out roots first_  
The task in Andover was, thankfully, a quick and simple one. After tucking the missives into his saddlebag, Justin swung himself onto Copper easily. And for a moment, he considered riding in the opposite direction from London, back to Chester, to confront his father with the use of his name, and the letter from the queen that he kept on his person at all times.

It occurred to him that, as Eleanor had given him the name de Quincy, he could make the argument that he was legitimized by royal decree. The thought of Aubrey de Quincy's face at that news, no doubt reddening as he sputtered denial, sparked Justin's smile. And as Justin was fairly known, now, as a queen's man, the word of the Bishop of Chester's humiliation would be local gossip for a season, at least.

Justin enjoyed the fantasy for a minute, maybe two, more. Then he let out a breath and guided Copper to the road to London.

iv. _we've survived on chance and bread_  
Of course, he couldn't ride through Winchester without bidding Luke a hello. He found the under-sheriff releasing a cutpurse from the stocks, and Justin was surprised at Luke's gentle hand as he steadied the former prisoner as he tried to stand again. After the cutpurse was on his way, Luke acknowledged Justin with a hearty hail. 

Justin nodded at the cutpurse, limping away. "It seems like you've done the man a kindness," he noted.

Luke shrugged, and they both watched as a frail-looking woman met the cutpurse. As she embraced him, a child toddled round them and tugged on the cutpurse's tunic. "He has had a tough time of it," Luke admitted. "And his father was a good man, and gone too soon." Luke cleared his throat and then raised his eyebrows at Justin. "What brings you here? Not another murder?"

"Not a murder," Justin affirmed. "I'm to play a courier for a few days, simply enough."

Luke smiled. "Then, if you've time, you must join us for supper." He slapped a hand against the stocks before leading Justin off. "Aldith wouldn't forgive me if I let you ride on without even a hello."

v. _she tells me a tale, her last gift_

Aldith, as expected, was delighted to add another trencher to their supper table. (Justin also suspected she was thankful he was arriving afore she and Luke had gone abed for the night.) The wine he had brought along from London was a fair companion for the turnip and mutton stew Aldith had cooked up.

Though he couldn't offer details of his errand, Justin was pleased to regale them with tales of the royal court. He wasn't much of an actor, but he had shared enough detail that, when he paused in the middle of a story to take a gulp of wine, Aldith jumped in to carry on the story.

She did a wickedly accurate impression of Durand, and Justin choked on his wine. Luke snorted at Justin's fit of coughing, and Aldith, with a broad smile, offered Justin more wine.

vi. _this dark stain blights love_  
When Justin arrived at court, he found that Eleanor wasn't yet available to meet with him. Having confirmed a more amenable time with Will, he was striding in the direction of the stables when Claudine rounded the corner.

He managed to hide his dismay, even as Claudine cried delight at the sight of him. He could not, however, suppress the surge of desire as Claudine pressed against him, touching her lips to his throat. "What fortuitous timing," she murmured, and Justin found he had already wrapped his hands around her waist.

But a clatter resounded somewhere above them, breaking the spell. Justin stepped back from Claudine, which provoked a sultry pout. "I'm afraid I must away," he said, and departed.

Or rather, he turned tail and ran.

vii. _ravens are swift, and swoop_  
Justin arrived at the chapel at the designated hour, only to find it empty. He settled on one of the pews, closing his eyes and letting his mind settle into something like a prayer. He let his posture slump so he could rest against the back of the bench--

He awoke as Eleanor cleared her throat, and he leapt up from the bench and sketched what he hoped was a sufficient bow.

"My lady, I--"

"I trust you have served me well, if exhaustion overtakes you at this early hour." Eleanor seemed to smile. (She did not, however, suggest he sit down again.) 

Justin offered her the packet of letters he had obtained, and she accepted them graciously. She scanned over the contents, noting the variations in the seals, the slight adjustments of handwriting from sheet to sheet.

"These will do," she finally said.

Justin exhaled quietly, and he asked, "My lady, what next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and headings adapted from Eleanor Hooker's "[Nailing Wings to the Dead](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/58344/nailing-wings-to-the-dead)."


End file.
